


The Experiment

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriel presents Sully with an unusual proposal, to better understand her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

"Can you repeat that?" Sully asked, a dumbfounded expression on her face as she shot a confused glare toward Miriel. She'd just heard a sentence uttered that completely blew her away, and she had to make sure it hadn't just been battle weariness making her hear things.

The mage cleared her throat and began to do as asked. "Investigating you has been quite a long and interesting ordeal, and-"

The cavalier sighed, waving her hand. "I meant that last bit, not your whole speech. Just skip ahead."

Miriel gave Sully the slightest of glares, but without complaint complied once again. Without a second's pause she picked up at the portion she assumed Sully deemed relevant, reciting it verbatim with fluid ease. "While I have come to understand certain elements of your personality with remarkable clarity, certain aspects still require corroboration to properly ascertain. In addition, other aspects still may only see light in a certain context, and I find it very important that all angles be sufficiently explored.

"So, while I understand this request will be likely one of the more strange things you have ever heard and that I myself have ever uttered, I feel I cannot give you a proper summation otherwise. Sully, we must, for the purpose of the experiment, engage in sexual activities together so that I can study you in greater detail."

Sully's glare continued for a long, painfully silent moment before she started to laugh. "You got me good there. For a sec, I thought you were actually serious." She reached for Miriel's shoulder and grabbed it, smiling. "I knew you had a sense of humour down there somewhere. So come on, what'd you really come to tell me?"

Remaining stone-faced, Miriel sighed. "I do not joke about my research, I assure you. I did legitimately come here with the intention of proposing a sexual encounter. Several books I've read indicate that peoples' sexual behaviours are often indicative of their personality, and I can further observe you by seeing how you react to certain sensations from manual or oral stimuli. Your speech, composure, and general sexual behaviour will all paint a more complete picture of you."

The laughter stopped almost immediately, but she continued to keep her eyes hard on the mage. "You're serious. Oh fuck, you're serious."

"I am indeed serious," Miriel said, her tone throughout being too calm and removed for the situation. It was how she usually was, but she usually wasn't asking other women to have sex with them. "I understand, however, that this may make you uncomfortable, particularly in cases of differing orientation, in which case it would be perfectly acceptable instead for me to observe you having sex with a male participant instead, should you so choose. I'm certain there are several in our number who would accept such an offer, otherwise we are very near a town and-"

Sully cut her off, waving her hand as she tried to find words to properly respond to her bookish friend's suggestions. "Just quit yapping for a minute so I can think, okay?" She sighed, leaning back in her seat and weighing Miriel's proposal seriously. Once the initial shock faded, there still remained the invitation, and it was something to be considered. It certainly wasn't a problem having sex with her as opposed to a man, it was simply a matter of if she wanted to. Miriel was at least forward and confident about it, which was more than some of her other female admirers could claim. Her eyes scanned the magic user carefully, sizing her up and noting her physical appearance in a less direct way than before. She didn't often check out her companions, regardless of gender, unless they were for one reason or another naked in front of her. She was certainly attractive, and with straight red hair much like Sully had aimed for when she was younger.

And above all else, it would apparently help Miriel in her research. Sully wanted to be examined, for the root of her less ladylike demeanour to be found. She wasn't entirely sure what she would even do once she had that insight, but Miriel had offered to help and so she was eager to be as cooperative as possible. That alone could have been enough had Miriel not turned out to be, on inspection, a perfectly suitable partner.

"Alright egghead, you've got a deal." She leaned forward in her seat, reaching for Miriel and seizing her hand. With her greatly superior strength, she easily pulled the mage into her lap, wrapping one strong arm around her back for support. "This is how I'm supposed to do it, right? Take charge and do what I do?"

"If that is generally how you conduct yourself in the bedroom, then yes." Miriel's voice began to shake, a little redness filling into her cheeks that she hid by reaching for her glasses and adjusting them, opening her fingers so they covered the blushing. "This will yield the most accurate results if you act as honestly as possible. Skewing the results one way or another will compromise the entire purpose of this experiment."

The instant Miriel moved her hand from her face, Sully's lips met hers with the sort of precision that she didn't think entirely possible. She found the stronger woman's kiss to be forceful and a little possessive, certainly leaning into the level of aggression that would be expected from a male partner. Thoughts began to creep into her mind of gender dynamics and how those roles came into same-sex relations, but she quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. While fascinating, she knew that letting her mind drift while engaging in coitus would lead to sub-par performance, and she hardly wanted Sully to be disappointed with their encounter.

Reaching for the brim of Miriel's wide hat, Sully pulled it from her head and placed it on the table behind them, where she'd been sharpening her sword for the better part of an hour. That freed up Miriel's head properly, and Sully replaced the black hat with her hand, holding firmly onto her, letting the fingers slip into her hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. Miriel's eyes had gone from almost closed to widened in surprise. Even with all of her research, she hadn't expected Sully to be quite so assertive. Her glasses had become slanted and uneven, but her hands found holding the warrior's sides to be much more pertinent than adjusting them.

It didn't matter, because when finally Sully's lips released her, she reached with the hand not still firmly entrenched in her hair and adjusted them. Then, she wrapped the arm back around Miriel, holding her body close, close enough that despite both being fully clothed she could feel the mage's body heat. The silence hung there, save for the breaths passing through their open lips, which remained close together. "You sure about this?" Sully asked, and her cool demeanour faded a little as red tinged her cheeks. She knew that Miriel, being so observant, could probably feel her heart pumping as excitement and arousal began to work through her. "I didn't expect you to be into girls."

"Quite the contrary," Miriel said, and like Miriel she showed a little more emotion than normal. She spoke the same, save for a raggedness in her breath. "I'm afraid I see little distinction in the matter of genders and their roles in attraction, though it does remain an interesting field of study that I wish more books were published on." She would have gone on, but her eyes drifted down to see Sully's lip disappear between her teeth, and she had to keep herself from making an excited little sound. "Am I to assume you feel similarly?" In contrast to her wordy answers, and perhaps because of it, Sully responded only with a shrug. Its meaning was clear to her. "So, where do we go from here?"

Reluctantly, Sully removed her hand from her friend's soft head of hair, wrapping it around her and using it to better get a grip on her. With great ease, she stood up, holding Miriel clinging to her, and gently laid the mage down on the nearby bed. She applied the perfect amount of force to press Miriel down against the bed, pinning her there as their lips reunited. Miriel could note a bit more fire behind this one, and she tried to reply in kind, but didn't have the same physical presence or intensity as the cavalier.

Piece by piece, their clothing ended up on the floor by the bed. It was a long process, involving lots of kissing and rubbing and groping, tending to each newly exposed area with lips and fingers. In some instances, like the baring of Miriel's shoulders, Sully didn't even wait for that article to come off fully, leaving it hanging on her as she led a flurry of soft kisses along the pale skin. It made them both wish Sully weren't dressed down in civilian clothes for the day. It could have gone on so much longer if she wore her armour, dismantling it piece-by-piece in the most enjoyable and sensual way imaginable.

Miriel had to revise some of her earlier hypotheses after noting Sully's touch and manner of getting her out of her clothes. Though still very sexually assertive and forward, there was a sensuality to how Sully went about things, a level of femininity that went at odds with the more masculine expectations she'd projected. It made for an exciting, unpredictable experience, and made her head swim with eagerness to see where it would go next. Whether it was out of intellectual curiosity or arousal she wasn't sure, and that only deepened the feelings.

"So what now?" Sully asked, stroking Miriel's cheek as their bared bodies lay pressed tightly together. "You had something in mind, right? An egghead like you always has plans before they get into stuff."

"You have guessed correctly," Miriel said as Sully once again adjusted her glasses playfully. "In order to properly compare you to other women the best course of action would be cunnilingus, as I have performed the act on a variety of women and can better compare the information retrieved to those higher numbers."

Sully let out a rich laugh at her response and nuzzled the mage's neck. "Even when you're naked and pinned down, you still talk like that."

"Is this an issue?"

"Nah. I think it's kind of cute." Sully was stalling, not out of nerves but because she liked the feeling of Miriel beneath her, of their bare flesh pressed together, and knew that it would soon have to come to an end as they progressed. "Keep doing it all you want, Miri." While her face was there, she set out kissing Miriel's neck some more.

A certain complacency had settled on them, but again Miriel's face reddened. "What did you call me?"

"Miri," Sully responded, not letting up the flurry of kisses. Her hands trailed down from the mage's face to instead hold to her hip and waist, clutching them tightly. "It's a nickname. 'Miriel' is too long and formal. Is that a problem?"

Miriel shook her head and smiled. "No, certainly not. I actually rather like the sound of it, please do call me it again." What she meant, in less lady-like terms, was to moan it in a little bit, when on the brink of rapture. "But perhaps we should move this forward, lest we lose sight of the experiment."

"Right, the experiment," Sully said, a little disappointed by the sudden return of reality. This was all 'for science', according to Miriel, and the cavalier had eagerly gotten lost in the moment, fooled into a brief moment of thinking it was something more. She didn't let it slow them down, though, or ruin what they did have with potential rumblings of wanting more. Maybe she did; maybe Miriel's friendship and quirks and naked body, the way she twitched and pawed at Sully when she kissed her nipples, had awakened some feelings inside of her. They weren't important at that moment.

Instead, she gave a quick push to one side, and easily rolled on the bed so that the mage straddled her. Passion got the better of her though, and instead of pulling back she held Miriel in place, clutching her skin eagerly as the assault on her neck continued. It was most certainly out of physical desire rather than any potential emotional ones, as it only grew more intense when Miriel shivered and her folds brushed a little too hard against Sully's clit. Her hips rocked up powerfully, making the mage bounce and lift off her lip a little before coming back down.

A soft moan crept out of Miriel's lips as she tried to slither down Sully, stuck in her strong grasp. Thoughts noting this new aspect of her sexual behaviour didn't even occur to her, the mage's sharp mind occupied by growing arousal and a desire to give in, to melt against the stronger woman and let her do whatever she so desired, even if that was just making out for the rest of the day. Her shaken resolve almost cracked, until the moment before she would throw it all to the wind, Sully finally let go and lifted the lips from the soft skin of her neck.

It left Miriel confused and breathing ragged breaths, dipping her head forward and whimpering as she brought her lips to Sully's neck. Instead of reciprocating, she started to ease her way down, worshipping Sully's body with her lips, leaving a trail of kisses down her skin that left a giddy tingling on her nerves. She stopped a few times, to treat her breasts and to pay tribute to her gorgeous, toned, firm stomach, but didn't linger too long on either. Not as long as she wanted to.

By the time her head came to its intended target, Miriel was already a little dizzy and so overwhelmingly turned on that she didn't put much thought into games, didn't rain gentle kisses on her thigh to feel her twist beneath her. She just went for it, utterly consumed and unwilling to play games, digressing to the point and shedding away all of the unneeded details.

Her tongue pressed against her Sully's entrance, a tentative lick to get a feel for the area and to taste her partner. A slow, soft lick that surprised her when Sully's legs parted lazily for her. The next was similarly exploratory, though a little quicker and a little stronger. She picked up speed gradually, her licks becoming more forceful and concise as she went, letting her mouth run all along her friend's mound. Hooking an arm under Sully's leg, though not before appreciative grasping the firm calm for a moment, she reached up and let her fingertips drag and play along the bumps of her abs idly.

"Remember," she said, keeping her head tilted such that she always had eye contact to Sully, "I need your most legitimate and honest reaction for this to work properly. Hold nothing back, please. Skewing the results in your favour is the easiest way to completely illegitimize all of the work I have done." She may have had some ulterior motives for asking; she wasn't entirely sure, but they were irrelevant. This was about the experiment, she told herself. Only the experiment. She leaned up and gave her clit a long, heavy kiss to lie in stark contrast to her reassurances.

Seeing it as permission to let loose, Sully nodded slowly, reaching down with one hand and stroking her face, brushing some locks of hair out of it so that she could watch. If not for the intense eye contact with Miriel, oddly made more enticing by the presence of her glasses still on her face, she'd have shut her eyes tightly and soaked in all the sensations. She couldn't though, and kept her eyes firmly on Miriel's, lips parted and stifled sounds occasionally breaking through. "Keep going, Miri," she groaned softly, lips curled up into a smile as she said it.

It made Miriel smile too, and she started to pour all of her effort into her lip service, reaching back with her other hand to grasp Sully's firm rear. She continued to trace her fingers along the cavalier's abs, letting its motion pick up alongside her oral technique. She'd refined it over the years, and with her lips and tongue working in perfect concert over every reachable inch of her, both inside and out, she made quick work of Sully, easing her into the place she wanted her to be for the study.

The response she coaxed out of Sully was very useful and interesting, but took her completely by surprise. As her tongue pressed to the roof of her vagina, applying force to the one spot that made Sully cry the new nickname out in ecstasy, she found a pair of powerful thighs suddenly on either side of her head, tightening and holding her down there. She started to squirm in ways she hadn't before, reaching down with her free hand to clutch at Miriel's arm as it drifted up from her abs to her breasts. The squirming seemed frantic at first, but quickly settled into a steady, albeit staggered, rhythm, which Miriel eagerly built upon and paced herself with, to as much as she had any control over the situation by that point.

Miriel deduced that it wasn't that Sully had been holding back any reaction, simply that at a certain point of arousal she unfurled. The reaction had been too much for a simple release of tension; she was on reflex to do that all so quickly. It had been a shock, and now they were trapped irreversibly in following through with the experiment, even with Miriel's head trapped between Sully's legs. It fell on her to finish what she started, and not for purely academic reasons. She didn't too much care at that point about the experiment, because the volume with which Sully was beginning to let her sensations be known was too loud for her to keep her bearings amidst.

Sully's fingers again entangled themselves into Miriel's hair, this time a little tighter. "Nnn, Miri," she moaned, keeping her rocking steady against her friend's lips, head finally arched back and pressing into the bed as she surrendered her body to the mage's offered pleasures. "Fuck, don't stop. Nobody's ever eaten me out like this." She guided the arm she still seized, letting the hand find her breast where it eagerly began to touch and tease. "Yes, oh shit!" she exclaimed, pressing with her hand and thighs, urging her deeper and faster and every other adjective the bookish woman knew. Words weren't Sully's thing but she wanted something to moan. Something to let Miriel know that the experiment was a resounding success and that she wanted to conduct more science with her.

It didn't take a genius to know that Sully was teetering on the brink, dancing on the edge precariously, torn between giving in to ultimate release and letting the intensities of being almost there burn through her until she could take no more. Miriel could tell, and threw her all into throwing her, letting her plummet through nirvana, bucking wildly against her face as she did so.

There wasn't much effort needed at all. Her continued, expert assault of kissing and licking and sucking was too much for the battle-hardened warrior to handle, and Sully's steady grinding stopped. In its place was a frantic writhing, a graceless, random squirm accompanied by all manner of sharp, breathy, loud, and quiet sounds. The only thing that could be said for certain was that every last twitch was heavy with passion and lust burning up, rising into smoke and leaving a glorious, warm afterglow where it stood. Her orgasm was not short, but she did part her legs early on, allowing Miriel to left her head as aftershocks rattled her body.

The mage released Sully's breast and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smiling and panting as she crawled up the climaxing girl and laid a long kiss on her lips. A soft one, at odds with the frantic scene they'd just had, but its gentleness held a purpose. As Sully eased back into reality, she cooed and pressed gently into the kiss too, cupping the mage's face.

"You know," Sully finally said, locking her legs into Miriel's to ensure the mage would remain lazily atop her. "If you really wanted to bed me, you coulda just said so."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Miriel said, though a shakiness in her voice betrayed her. "This has been an entirely scientific exercise, to asce-"

Sully cut her off by craning her head up and kissing her again. Another long, deep kiss that played it slow and soft, as she preferred to in the afterglow.

"O-oh, heavens," the mage sighed. "Very well. Perhaps in my studying you I have come to develop a level of attraction, and may have unethically leveraged our experiment as an excuse to engage in coitus with you."

Sully laughed at that, pressing her nose to Miriel's and rubbing them together lazily. "I knew it. But for future reference, normal people just try asking out the person they're attracted to."

"Does this upset you in some manner?"

"Nah. You're still cute for doing it, Miri." She grinned from ear to ear. "But if you ask me to be your girlfriend like you aren't a weird egghead, maybe I'll go down on you, too."


End file.
